This invention relates to an automatic pool cleaner fitting.
Automatic suction pool cleaners are becoming common place. Such cleaners are connected to the suction side of a filter and have means which cause them to move about the underwater surfaces of a pool while the suction is on. In some cases filters have been fitted with pumps which provide a suction force which is too high for effective operation of the cleaner or so strong that the cleaner eventually gets damaged in use.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fitting which could be used to limit the suction force acting on a cleaner.